Then Something Happened
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Then something happened, that can even shake up the sullen smartass teenager. Then something happened that the uncle of that teenager will have no idea what to do about it. First Gilmore Girls!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**a/n: First Gilmore Girls YAY**

Lorelai bounced as she carried a box against her hip. The phone rang again as she threw her keys on the small bureau by the door.

"Hello." She answered breathlessly. Blinking she set down the box adjusting her hold on the phone. "Luke slow down…What?! I…I'll be right there."

* * *

Lorelai pulled her coat closer to her body as she reached Luke's, the last of the flashing lights slowly dying down the street. She spotted the large figure of Luke slumped down on the diner steps. She pushed her way through the small fading crowd.

"Luke." She called. The name was heard by tense ears as his head snapped up. From the look on his worn face Lorelai wrapped her arms around him. "Hey! What happened?"

* * *

_Flashback_

Jess sullenly wiped the last table before placing a chair on its clean surface. He was currently not talking to Luke and vice versa. Looking up a tall man stalked towards the diner door.

"We're closed." Jess grumbled at the newcomer who was now seemingly towering over the teen. Luke strolled in from the back swinging a dishrag over his shoulder. Then something happened. The man grabbed Jess by the shoulder and shoved him against his chest.

"Hey! What…" The teen yelled in protest.

"What the hell…" Luke began advancing towards the intruder.

"Shut up!" the man demanded. Luke froze when a gun was shoved against Jess's head. "Empty the register! Do it!"

He pushed the gun harder into Jess's head at Luke hesitation. Luke made his way over to the register, opening it.

"Put it in a bag. Keep still!" The man growled that last part at Jess who was struggling to get free. The man shook Jess angrily.

"Ease up will ya!" Jess stopped as he bent his head slightly to avoid the pressure of the gun.

"Put it in a bag!" The man yelled at Luke who stopped himself from reaching the bat behind his counter.

"Alright! Alright!" Luke held up his hands. Slowly he glanced at his nephew who was biting his lip from saying something, his breathing coming out short. The metal of the gun seeming to just melt in his hair. "Just relax. Let Jess go."

"Put the money in the bag and nothing will happen to _Jess._" The man emphasized. Luke did as instructed. Luke placed the to go bag on the counter and glanced once again at the Louisville slugger behind the counter before back at Jess who seemed to find interest in the tile floor.

"Alright, take the bag, Jess." Jess didn't. "Take it!"

"No!" Jess muttered. Heatedly the man jostled Jess hard.

"What di…"

"Jess, take it!" Luke yelled. Jess met his gaze before he raised his arm and took the bag. The man began to back out of the diner, dragging Jess along.

"We're going to leave, now."

"Like hell you are!" Luke began to advance again towards them. The man motioned with his gun at Jess's head again.

"You follow and I'll oust the kid right here." The man _again _jostled the teen. Luke stopped setting his mouth in what he hoped was a deadly snarl.

"Oh please, what are we in, Bandit!" Jess sarcastically growled.

"Jess!" Luke warned. He stopped when the man glared at him.

"You, get behind the counter! You are coming with me. Let's go!" The man pulled Jess out of the diner before either could protest.

* * *

"Oh my God, Luke, where is he?!" Lorelai began but Luke calmed her.

"He's fine. He's fine. He's upstairs asleep." Luke sighed. Again he ran a hand over his face.

"Well is he alright?!" Luke just shook his head.

"I…I don't know. He didn't want to talk about it."

"Didn't want to talk about it?!" Lorelai gapped. "Luke, what do you mean _didn't want to talk about it_?! You were robbed by some crazy psycho with bulging eyes and…and…and outdated hair with the creep pale skin and southern accent. WITH A GUN! Luke, he had a gun!"

"I am aware he had a gun seeing as how I am the one who saw it too my nephew's head. And by the way he had short red hair with some what of a stubble and his eyes weren't bulging. They resembled a bug more than anything and from what I could tell he didn't have southern accent." Luke jumped up as he began to pace on the sidewalk waving his arms. Both knew he was just talking to be talking so that he didn't have to continue thinking about the situation.

"Luke, you need to talk about it when a gun is put against your head!" Lorelai ranted as her maternal instincts started to kick in. Sure Jess was a pain in the ass since she first caught him trying to open a beer at her house but she still cared for the snot nose twerp.

"He didn't want to talk about it! What did you want me to do shake it out of him!?" Luke said before he fell back down on the steps, head in his hands. There had been enough shaking of the teen for the night. "I need a drink."

* * *

_Flashback_

Jess shook as he trudged through the cold night fall air soaking wet. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder again and again _and again_. His hair felt like ice against his drenched skin. He could see his breath!

The next thing Jess knew he was on the ground leaning against a tree. He brought his arms up stiffly to his chest as his body wrecked with shivers. His eyes drifted closed as he gulped for a breath of air. Taking a soggy cigarette from his pocket he flipped open his lighter. The cigarette was wet but Jess just flung the stick dry. It wouldn't light! Frustrated he threw the cigarette across the path. Looking up at the familiar tail ends of a plaid shirt, Luke, Jess hid the sudden jump well.

"He pushed me in by Larson's Dock." He mumbled as he played with the lighter in his hands. His ears were beginning to ring and his chest ached from the cold. Luke was panting most likely from running.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked as the grip he had off the bat tightened. Jess clenched his fists as he shoved himself up, fighting the urge to look over his shoulder again.

"I'm fine." His voice pierced as he shuffled towards the diner, sirens coming into view.

* * *

Jess's eyes opened to the sunshine of the day enter the apartment. Groaning he lifted his head up looking around slightly. Luke must have been downstairs because he wasn't in their tiny apartment. Pushing himself up Jess's limbs were tense and stiff but he was warm. Warmer than last night at least. Rolling his eyes he looked at the clock,

_10:47 _

It blinked brightly. He was late for school.

Twenty minutes later Jess was jumping down the stairs nonchalantly. Luke's was empty, closed, as Luke thought it should be. Speaking of said man, Jess spotted him leaning against the counter reading over some files of insurance or something or rather.

"Shouldn't you be opening, Luke." His voice was snarky and careless. Luke jumped as he turned his attention to his unnoticed nephew.

"Jess…" He began but Jess cut him off by handing a paper towards him.

"Sign here please." The teen said. Luke looked at the note confused as he read it.

"Jess, you don't have to go to school today." Luke tried again but Jess shrugged as he adjusted his grip on his backpack

"Boy's got to get an education somehow." Jess smirked. "You need to sign a note or come into school holding my hand and signing me in. To be perfectly honest I would prefer you staying right where you are. I mean you are getting old Uncle Luke."

"Alright!" Luke sighed in defeat. He scribbled his name on the paper before throwing it at Jess who gave a mocking salute good bye.

* * *

Luke's opened three days later. Jess was his same laconic self. Lorelai strolled in happily through the door and to the counter.

"It's like Christmas all over again." She smiled as Luke pulled out a coffee mug filled with coffee. Glancing over she spotted Jess who was cleaning a table as far away from the door as possible. "So…um, how are you guys doing…?"

"What…Oh, that. It's fine." Luke shrugged. Lorelai raised an eyebrow as she pointed over to Jess who was still cleaning the table.

"You call that fine?!"

Luke stared at his nephew.

"What?"

"Luke, that's not fine."

"He's cleaning a table, Lorelai, how is that not fine." Lorelai glanced back over her shoulder. She spotted Jess looked up at the door for the third time but obviously Luke didn't notice.

"I think you should talk to him." She challenged. Luke rolled his eyes.

"I already told you. He didn't want to talk about it. To be able to have a discussion about something both people need to be willing to talk and clearly he doesn't want to participate."

"Clearly." Lorelai empathized with mock agreement. Jess stopped cleaning the table and subtly but quickly walked across the path of the entrance to Luke's, hastily behind the counter. "Hi."

"Hi." Jess mumbled the greeting before heading to the back.

* * *

"What?!" Rory's voice rang through the phone.

"It's fine. They're fine. Everything's fine." Lorelai replied in a soothing voice, knowing perfectly well her daughter was pacing.

"Were they there? Are they okay?"

"They're alright." Lorelai began. Biting her lip she regretfully lied, "They weren't home."

Rory hesitated.

"I'm coming home."

"No sweetie. Stay. Enjoy D.C. and see if you can sit on that big guy with the hat's lap. Have Paris take the pictures!" Lorelai hoped to hear her daughter laugh but all she got was another shallow breath. _Damnit! Negative, target missed._

"But Lu…" Rory protested.

"Is fine. Everything is fine."

"And Jes…"

"Fine. Everything. Fine." Lorelai patiently calmed.

Again Rory hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as I can ever be."

"Positive?"

"Positive that I'm sure or positive that I can be a sure as I can ever be? Unless you believe in me to go the extra yard which is very likely that I can go positively down that path."

"You've always been a fast runner." Rory agreed.

"Heels and all, baby." Lorelai beamed now picturing the smile on Rory's soft babyish features. Well maybe that was just because she was her mother but…

"Mom…"

"Daughter! Stay, have a good time or face the wrath of Emily Gilmore." A background noise seemed to catch Rory's attention. Lorelai could here the distinct shriek of Paris's voice calling out.

"I got to go mom." Rory tiredly mumbled into the phone.

"I love you sweetie." Lorelai smiled in victory.

* * *

Jess shot up in his bed to hear screaming. His screaming. Luke jumped from his slumber quickly. Without turning on the light he could see Jess's outline from the moonlight.

"Jess?!" he yawned. The site of his nephew caused the older man to untangle himself from his sheets, stumbling over to him. Jess's eyes searched behind him then around him until finally on Luke's approaching figure.

"Hey, hey calm down it's me." Luke reassured him. Jess began to pant as he scanned around him again. Then something happened. It was awkward at first before the teen desperately clung to Luke. Luke laid his cheek on Jess's head, letting Jess calm himself down. Luke could have punched himself as he felt his nephew's shakes become his own personal earthquake for his insides. He didn't know what to say.

…

But then something happened.

**_Finished_**

**And i...thank you bows dramatically**

**Can you here the ending music of the scene lol.**

**a/n: ha im leaving you with a mysterious ending letting you come to your own conclusions of what you think happened. HA HA HA. Tell me what you thought because if you don't then ill…die or something. How im not sure. But there in lies the quest of figuring that out. Im gonna stop now.**


End file.
